


Judgment Call

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober2020, fictober 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie's brothers come to town and bring bad luck
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Judgment Call

It was mid-October when halfway through the workday when Ellie got a text that created her groaned loudly. Gibbs and McGee glanced over at the blonde agent. Ellie flushed and continued working on her paperwork.

Nick walked over to his wife’s desk and stood behind her as he used to do to glance over the work before they were married. 

“Ellie?” Nick asked quietly?

“My Brothers are coming at the end of the week,” Ellie said nonchalantly. 

Nick clenched his jaw. He loved Ellie’s family; his in-laws were wonderful; however, the brothers were something else. Loud and boisterous and always getting into trouble. Nick remembered the last time they were here, way before they were married, interrogating all their male coworkers to find out who their baby sister was dating. Nick saw them at the reception for their wedding, and all Ellie’s brothers threatened Nick that if anything happened. Nick would need to change his name.

Nick believed them and was not ready to hear the “I told you so.” From his brother’s in law.

How Ellie’s brothers saw that there was something between them so long before even Nick knew, he didn’t understand

Gibbs and McGee smiled. 

“I’m just not really ready to see them without Mom,” Ellie admitted. 

“Don’t Borrow troubles. Let’s get back to work” Gibbs ordered. 

At the end of the week, Ellie’s week went from bad to worst. 

One of the scariest days of her history at NCIS was the day that armed men stormed NCIS. 

Ellie was down in Autopsy with Rob, John, and George chatting with Ducky when The silent alarm sounded and the doors locked. 

Gibbs called autopsy and told Ellie to protect Ducky, Jimmy, and Kasie, who were eager to meet Bishop’s brothers. 

“Ducky turn off the Lights. Let’s put the body away. And then we can turn the autopsy tables on their side. John and George help me with this.” Ellie took charge; soon, everyone was cowering behind the steel tables with Ellie standing guard by the glass doors. 

“Why can we just sneak out” Rob asked in a quietly terrified tone? 

“because these people are looking for Ducky and they have the back entrance covered. Gibb’s orders were to hunker down and be as quiet as possible. He was going to try to keep the hostiles upstairs” Ellie hissed from her spot from the door.

The elevators opened, and Ellie hissed again, “everyone stay down.” Ellie raised her weapon aiming for whoever got off the elevator, ready to shoot if needed; however, when she saw Nick’s eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Gibbs ordered me down here to guard the door in case a hostile makes it down here. I’m the failsafe to keep you guys safe” Nick said through the glass. Ellie frowned and bit her lip.

Failsafe meant he was the last guard before her, and if something happened to him, it was up to her to protect the people down here. 

“Nick??” Ellie started, but Nick interrupted, “Elle, It’s my job to protect you and our family.” He held his hand to the glass. And Ellie touched the window and her forehead to the glass. Ellie knew he was right, but the tears continued to fall. Ellie breathed in a calming breath. And she then nodded at her husband, giving him a watery smile.

Ellie glanced at the occupants of the autopsy and knew she had to keep her resolve. These people needed to be safe. No matter what it takes.

The occupants didn’t wait too long before two men with M-16s came off the elevator.

Ellie shushed everyone and hid in the shadows as the men questioned Nick. Nick said something stupid, and one of the punched him. Nick smiled an evil smile at the guy and continued to jeer at the masked assailants. Until the bolder man hit Nick with the butt rifle, and Nick collapsed. 

Ellie bit her lip to prevent the gasp. These two men grabbed an unconscious Nick back into the elevator. Once the area was clear. 

John poked his head up and asked, “Elle why didn’t you shoot him?”

“Because Gibbs ordered me to stand down, to be quiet and not to let them get Ducky” Ellie responded.

“We could have taken them!!!. Ellie, that was the wrong call” John argued and as Rob and George watched. Jimmy, Kasie, Ducky stood quietly. Ready to backup Ellie.

“It would have cost me, Nick,” Ellie said.

“Elle!!” George started to say something, but Ellie snapped, “No! This isn’t a game or a movie. This is my job. Ducky, Jimmy, and Kasie are family, and Nick is my husband. We listen to Gibbs on this one. I had one job, keep Ducky safe. Nick kept us safe. So please don’t question my role or my orders. Now keep quiet til Gibbs gives us the all-clear.” 

The waiting was the hardest for Ellie. However, when the elevator reopened again and Gibbs ordered her to stand down. She dropped her tired arms with a shaky breath. 

Nick was right behind him with his right arm dangling at a weird angle. As soon as the doors opened, Ellie ran to his one arm embrace where he soothed and kissed her. He assured her that she did good and he was fine.

Nick’s shoulder was dislocated and would need to be in a sling for a couple of weeks.

When they and the brothers In tow went home at the end of the day, Ellie was making some hot chocolate; Nick had gone to rest, claiming the pain meds made him tired.

“You know, Ellie. I meant no offense” John, Rob, and George watched their sister.

“I am good at my job,” Ellie said, “I know at the time it felt like I gave up, but at that moment, there were more important things than me. I still love that you guys want to protect me, but you have to realize that I don’t need you too”

“We know” the brothers echoed. 

“Good then don’t doubt your sister. She is the smartest agent At NCIS, And she knew what the costs were. If you had broken ranks, it would be ten times worst. Trust her” Nick interrupted. Nick wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead “I trust her with my life.”

George finally said, “you know, man, we have major respect for the way you protected our sister today. You are a good man Nick.”

Ellie smiled at her big brother and hugged him. H her brother respects her husband. The evening continued with new respect and arguing over a soccer match that Nick turned on. Ellie gave everyone hot chocolate and smiled at her family’s antics.


End file.
